


The Best Discovery

by RelentlessCkie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Multifandom Drabble Exchange Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/pseuds/RelentlessCkie
Summary: The cryptzoologist has big plans. That doesn't mean she has to put them in practice.





	The Best Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



That had been the biggest discovery of Arlene's career as a cryptozoologist. A Bigfoot-type ape woman! One who didn't shy away from cameras! And could speak a few intelligible sentences! 

Arlene would make history, headlines, and money. She'd give interviews and talks, travel for free, write books, have them optioned for TV and movies... 

That had been the plan. 

But now, hugging her dear Bada, smelling her strong scent, basking in the sensation of Bada's fur against her skin... Nah. 

"Fuck?" Bada asked. 

"Yes, love, please." 

With her strong arms, Bada carried Arlene back to their tent in the woods.


End file.
